Ivan Dreyar
Ivan Dreyar is the disowned father of Laxus Dreyar and the disowned son of Makarov Dreyar. He is a former Mage of Fairy Tail and the founder and Guild Master of Raven Tail. He appears as a supporting antagonist of the Grand Magic Games arc. He is voiced by Masaharu Satou in the Japanese version of the anime, and Bruce Carey in the English version. Appearance Ivan is tall and has a muscular body, as well as sports a unique-looking chin curtain, with several lines of facial hair around his mouth shooting upwards in an odd pattern. He wears an cloak along with a dress shirt and an ascot tied in a full Windsor knot. Seven years later, his appearance is the same as before, except that he has balded a little on the top of his head. The rest of the armor is composed by a metallic pectoral, separated to the waist's cingulum by a piece of dark cloth. The cingulum also has two pointed plates in each side of Ivan's body. For the legs, that are also separated from the cingulum by cloth, Ivan uses the traditional cuisse, with round poleyns and stylized greaves. Ivan's arms are also covered by the dark cloth, and end into metallic bracelets attached to gauntlets, that have sharp pointed fingers. Ivan's dark cape is attached to the region of his neck, apparently by a fivel. The cape resembles Laxus' tunic, with a blue fur delimiting it. Synopsis Battle of Fairy Tail arc It's revealed Ivan is using Gajeel Redfox as an informant to gain info about Fairy Tail, Ivan then contacts Gajeel via shikigami and is informed about Fairy Tail's search for Laxus. Ivan then orders Gajeel to remain patient in his quest for vengeance against Natsu Dragneel until they've defeated Laxus and praises him for successfully spying on Fairy Tail. However, Gajeel is actually working for Makarov as a double-agent for Fairy Tail and is actually spying on Raven Tail. Grand Magic Games arc Hearing about the members of Fairy Tail returning after seven years, Ivan declares the time has come to defeat them in the Grand Magic Games; with his elite Mages accompanying him to the contest to destroy them. During the end of the preliminaries, "Ivan" is seen watching with the crowd as Team Raven Tail is announced as the third team to make it to the main events of the Grand Magic Games; stating he has been waiting for the chance to be able to face his father and becoming amused when Laxus is announced as one of the members of Team Fairy Tail B. Ivan, disguised as Alexei, approaches Team Fairy Tail A and informs them that Obra attacking Wendy was "a way to say hello". Alexei chooses Nullpudding to compete in the first event and has him focus on attacking only Gray Fullbuster rather than trying to win. He later has Obra intervene in the match between Flare Corona and Lucy Heartfilia, erasing her Magic Power and allowing Flare to win their battle. However, on the second day, Flare is shown to be badly wounded after being punished by "Alexei" for her "pathetic display" during their match. On the third day, Alexei orders Obra to compete in the Pandemonium event, but advises him to not show his true power because of the presence of an official from the Magic Council. At the end of the event, Nullpudding hands him the list of Mages that will battle on that day. He states that the administration of the Games is being very creative and tells his guildmates that they should start with their real objective. During Alexei's matchup with Laxus, he creates an illusion of the two fighting, which appears to show Laxus losing the fight. Alexei reveals this to Laxus and explains he wishes to talk to him where the judges and audience are unable to see. Alexei removes his mask and reveals himself to be the real Ivan Dreyar, while the one in the crowd is just a Thought Projection. Ivan requests that his son tell him the location of Lumen Histoire in exchange to manipulate the illusion to have Laxus win the match, though Laxus denies knowing anything about it. When Laxus refuses his offer and declares he'll win without his help, Ivan has the rest of Team Raven Tail reveal themselves to fight him. Ivan reveals that Raven Tail is an anti-Fairy Tail guild with members who have specialized techniques to match Fairy Tail's weaknesses. However, he is shocked to learn from Laxus that Fairy Tail has already known about his guild and it's members for a long time due to Makarov thoroughly investigating him, realizing that Gajeel was actually a spy. Laxus explains that Makarov never made a move against Raven Tail because deep down he still had faith in his son. Enraged, Ivan furiously attacks Laxus with a torrent of shikigami and demands he tell him about Lumen Histoire, but Laxus blocks the attack and remains unscathed. He then sends out his members to attack him, only to watch in shock as Laxus easily defeats his elite team one by one. When Laxus begins to approach him next, Ivan begs his son not to hurt him, reminding him that they are family. However, Laxus tells him that Fairy Tail is his family and he'll offer no mercy to those who threaten them. He then defeats Ivan in one powerful punch, destroying the illusory barrier and revealing his deception to the judges and audience. Before he is taken away by the Custody Enforcement Unit, Ivan ominously tells Laxus that Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's dark secret. Personality Ivan is portrayed as an obsessive man who shows signs of being obsessed with the Fairy Tail Guild, enough to give a name to his own guild. He also enjoys killing as he turns ravens and bites their heads off. Ivan addresses everyone with a "-chan" suffix and even speaks about "money-chan". Ivan cares little for the well being of his family, be it his father or son. He even referred to Laxus as money, stating that he wanted the Dragon Lacrima that was inserted into Laxus back, despite knowing that it would kill his son. Ivan showed himself to be cruel, sadistic, and unmerciful. When entering the Domus Flau, he saw Team Fairy Tail. This was during Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, when Obra, under Ivan's orders, erased Lucy's Magic Power to follow a perspective that only the strong deserve respect, as he beat Flare for almost losing in her battle, leaving her harsh wounds, and even humiliating and threatening her after that. Ivan is respected as Guild Master due to his spirit of leadership. He also seems to choose which members will participate and thus they obey. Ivan has shown to act cowardly when pitted such as when Laxus defeated the elites of Raven Tail, he began to tremble and begged his son to not attack him stating it because he's his father and believing Laxus wouldn't attack his family. However, Laxus denounced him as his family and defeated him with his lightning. Powers and Abilities Shikigami Magic: Ivan has the ability to transform objects into shikigami (paper dolls). The full extent of this ability is unknown, but he can use it to transform even living objects, as seen when he turned a raven into a paper doll. These shikigami can then be used for communication over great distances and, with enough of them, for offense. *'Shikigami Torrent': After creating a massive amount of shikigami dolls, Ivan sends them towards his opponent in the form of a violent torrent. The torrent, upon impact with the target, multiplies into several smaller torrents that surround them from all sides. *'Shikigami Dark Bomb': Ivan release a massive amount of shikigami dolls that once near their opponents assemble creating a spherical cluster that after few seconds explode releasing a powerful wave of Dark Magic. *'Illusion Magic': During the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Ivan reveals his ability to use illusions, being able to deceive even respectable Mages such as Wizard Saints and Magic Council members for a very long period of time. He was able to trick the whole audience of the Grand Magic Games into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus, as well as hide him and other Raven Tail Mages. According to him, other people cannot see nor hear them. *'Thought Projection': In the Grand Magic Games, Ivan creates a Thought Projection of himself, which acts as the guild master, allowing his real body to disguise as Alexei and compete in the games. During the third day he also creates the Thought Projections of the other four members from Team Raven Tail. *'Immense Magic Power': As a son of a one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Ivan inherited the enormous powers and transmit them to his son, Laxus. He demonstrated some control of his power by constantly keeping his magic illusions to fool the whole audience, including great wizards like his father, Jura Neekis, Jellal Fernandes , and the masters of all the participating guilds in the tournament for hours and days without getting tired. He was also able to keep the illusions for a while while fighting against his son. Navigation Category:Obsessed Category:Magic Category:Titular Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Outcast Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Social Darwinists Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Spy Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deal Makers Category:Spouses Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites